Winter Bride
by aaliona
Summary: Jamie found a keeper. Since she already believed in Jack, it sealed the deal, leaving just one problem. Jack was also in love with her. He'd kept it a secret for Jamie's sake, but she just looked so stunning in her wedding dress.


**This is my first RofG fic, but I'm fairly pleased with how it turned out. The wedding dress I used for inspiration can be found at www dot lightinthebox dot com slash a-line-off-the-shoulder-cathedral-train-satin-tulle-wedding-dress-with-veil_****p392933 dot html** (replace the dots and slash with their appropriate character)

Her breath caught audibly when she realized he stood behind her. She whirled around, putting a hand up in relief as she saw that it was just Jack.

"You scared me. I thought it was Jamie again trying to see the dress."

Jack chuckled. "You still believe that? It's just an old superstition."

"Why not?" She sat back in her chair, relaxing as she added, "You're just an old superstition too."

He raised a brow and replied, "I suppose you have a valid point." Hopping up to sit on her dressing table, he looked in the mirror to meet her blue eyes. "You look stunning, you know."

The winter wedding had been Jamie's idea, but Jack knew she had gone along with it with enthusiasm, planning the whole event around their late January date. Blue and silver covered everything except her pure white dress.

Jamie had good taste in women, and she – his perfect woman – was no exception. No matter what she wore, she was beautiful, so beautiful that while trying on wedding dresses, the store manager had asked if she would be willing to model for their catalogue in the future. (She had refused, of course, because she felt content teaching first graders how to read.) Today she looked better than ever.

The dress might have looked like a fairly typical strapless wedding gown if it weren't for the sheer off-shoulder wrap covered with the same flower detail as the top and front of the dress. On her, the gown looked like the apparel of a winter goddess.

She blushed at his compliment. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

They lapsed into silence as she went back to fiddling with her hair. Jack just sat and watched until she had it the way she wanted. Putting in the veil seemed to be giving her some trouble, though.

"I can do that," Jack offered.

Without a word, she handed it over. He stood behind her and cautiously brought the veil clip closer to her brown hair, not wanting to mess up her work. Their eyes met in the mirror as he lowered his hands.

"Thanks," she said warmly. "You're always so much help, Jack."

"No problem," he replied as his mouth went dry. Helpful Jack, as always.

She looked so perfect sitting there. Standing where he was, Jack let his imagination run for a moment as he stared in the mirror. This woman truly looked like a winter goddess, and Jack supposed he was the closest thing to a god, although he certainly felt like nothing of the sort as he prepared to let his best friend marry his goddess.

…

"Her name is Jacqueline?" Jack laughed, despite the glare on Jamie's face. "Did you find my long-lost twin or something?"

"No," he snapped. "She's nothing like you! I mean, she's got blue eyes, but her hair's brown."

"I was born with brown hair." Jack smirked as Jamie lobbed a snowball toward him. "Come on, do you really want to start a snow war with me? I win every time."

"You've got the unfair advantage," Jamie muttered. He shook his head and seemed to get back on task. "Jack, she's really nice. I want to introduce you two."

"Is she a believer?"

Jamie bit his lip. "I don't think so."

Holding back a snort, Jack instead rolled his eyes. A senior in high school and Jamie still forgot the simple problem involved with introducing Jack to people, especially girls. They usually thought Jamie crazy.

"Please," Jamie asked. "I really like her, and I need your seal of approval."

Jack tightened his grip on his staff and drifted down from his branch. "Fine," he said. "Let's go meet her."

Jamie whooped, throwing his fist in the air. Jack tried to smack him with his staff, but Jamie ducked with a laugh. He led Jack around the yard to where a pretty girl sat alone on a porch swing.

"Sorry I took so long," Jamie said as they approached her.

Jacqueline turned to him and gasped, looking right past Jamie. Jack's eyes widened as her clear blue ones met his.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked, but Jack knew immediately.

"She already sees me."

"Who are you?" Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion, and the thought entered Jack's mind that it made her look more adorable.

"Jacqueline," Jamie said, "this is Jack."

"Jack Frost," he added as he reached out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"But," she stammered, taking his hand absent-mindedly. "You aren't supposed to be real."

"Obviously you don't believe that," he replied. "Only those who believe can see me."

She blushed, her cheeks tinting a rosy red. "I suppose I've always liked winter, and I liked the idea of it personified."

"Jacqueline's a poet," Jamie explained. "She's already had a few published."

"Just in little online magazines," she added. "It's nothing major."

"She's written a couple about you."

Jacqueline's whole face went red this time, and Jack made a mental note to have Jamie read them to him. In the meantime, he took Jacqueline's hand and kissed it just to see her reaction.

"Well, now you can write about the real me," he teased. Jack turned to Jamie. "I like her. You should definitely keep her around."

As she turned red again, Jamie laughed, "Will do."

…

"Where's Jacqueline?" Jack asked as he hopped through Jamie's open window.

Jamie jumped, but the redhead next to him apparently didn't believe in Jack Frost. "What's wrong, baby?" she cooed.

Jack's stomach flipped unpleasantly, but Jamie just smiled at her. "Don't worry, Alice, I'm just feeling a little odd. I think I've got to use the bathroom."

"Too much information," she said, rolling her eyes.

With a slight tilt of his head that Alice didn't notice, Jamie motioned for Jack to follow him. Glaring at the girl as he passed, Jack did.

"Where's Jacqueline?" he asked again after Jamie had shut the door. It had been a couple months since he had looked in on either of them, but Jack hadn't imagine things could change so much.

"She's…" Jamie trailed off. He glanced at his spirit friend, but Jack crossed his arms. "We broke up."

"Why?" Jack asked, drifting over to float cross-legged above the tub. "I liked her."

"I did too." He sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. "Being at different colleges isn't working out as well as we planned, so we're taking a break."

"A break," Jack repeated.

"Yes, a break," he snapped. "You wouldn't get it."

Jack shrugged. "You're right. I don't get it. I died before I ever really noticed girls, so I don't have a clue how the long distance thing works." He let his feet touch the ground as he faced Jamie. "I may not understand why you broke up, but I do know that she's at _least_ five times the woman as that flake you've got in the living room.

"Plus," he added with a smile, "she's way hotter."

Jamie laughed, but he soon turned somber. "You're right. I've completely fudged this up."

"Not necessarily," Jack replied. "Right down her address for me, and I'll find out."

Jamie scribbled it down, and Jack took off as soon as his friend walked back into the living room. "Were you talking to yourself?" the redhead asked, but Jack didn't stick around to hear Jamie's answer.

He flew, wondering why he couldn't have any cool toys like North's snow globe. It would make moving quickly so much easier, although he did have to admit that he would rarely need his own. On his way across country, Jack flew past Sandy, who was busy making his own rounds. Jack waved, but he knew Sandy wouldn't want to stop and catch up at such a crucial point in the night.

Had it been winter, Jack would have amused himself by sending snow and frost every which way, but it was only early October, and he wasn't in the part of the country where snow fell that early. If he sent some now, he'd have to follow through and add heavy snow all year. No, it was easier to wait and see what Mother Nature's plan was for the year before he meddled with it.

When he finally lighted down outside Jacqueline's window, Jack wondered why he was doing this. True, Jamie was his only real friend aside from the guardians, but relationships ran a natural course. Why was he trying so hard to make sure Jamie and Jacqueline's hadn't?

The answer laughed in his face.

Jacqueline was the most beautiful girl Jack had ever seen, and she had believed without Jamie's help. She seemed like the closest thing to perfect Jack could imagine.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he eased open her dorm window. Her roommate had thankfully gone home for the weekend, so they were alone without anyone to think Jacqueline was talking to herself.

"I talked to Jamie."

She froze instantly, eyes slowly moving up to meet his. "You know about us, about what happened?"

Jack nodded, and her face fell. Moving deliberately, she went back over to her desk chair. She collapsed into it, waving her arm to let him know he could come into the room. He did so, landing on across from her on another chair.

"I heard his version," Jack said, "but I want to hear yours too."

"What's the point?" She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "It wasn't working because he wants someone closer. What other choice do we have unless one of us switches schools? Neither of us are doing that."

Jack cocked his head to the side. He frowned as he said, "You two are both adorable."

She snorted, face coloring lightly.

"I'm serious," he said, putting his hands up. "You two are possibly my favorite people on earth. It would be a shame to see you fall apart."

Jacqueline bit her lip, all but gnawing on it. "I know," she said eventually. "I know, but it doesn't change anything. We already fell apart."

Reaching forward to take her hand, Jack looked her in the eye. "Hey, it's all right." He smiled as best he could, given the downtrodden expression on her face. "Even if you don't get back together, I'll still be here for both of you, even if I was Jamie's first."

A bark of laughter spilled from her lips. "Sorry," she said in response to the questioning look on his face. "I'm a college student. That automatically means I can't resist a good innuendo, even unintentional."

He groaned, joining her with a chuckle of his own. Only after did he realize he still had her hand.

Jack let go, feeling his own face glow. He sat back in his chair and, feeling foolish for his lack of better conversation ideas, asked, "So how have you been, you know, apart from that?"

"I've been fine," she replied. "This is one of those campuses that kind of sucks if you don't drink, but I'm dealing with it."

"Really?" Jack perked up. "There isn't anything else to do around here? I bet I could find something."

Jacqueline shook her head. "Don't bother, Jack. I'm surviving."

"Yeah, but are you living?"

She leaned forward, propping her head up with her arms. Looking him up and down, she studied him until he felt ready to crawl out of his skin. "You know," she said, "you're awfully cute when you're philosophical."

At his obvious discomfort, she laughed again. "I think I'll give Jamie a call." She reached over to retrieve her phone from the desk. "You're welcome to stick around while I do."

Jack tried not to listen in, but he couldn't help himself.

"Hey… Yeah, Jack's here." She glanced at him as she spoke but turned away one more. "Look, Jamie, we need to – Oh… Are you sure?" Jacqueline giggled, reminding Jack of bells. "Yes, I will."

She sighed, and as she turned back to Jack, he saw that her eyes had glazed over with visions of whatever Jamie was saying. "That sounds amazing. I'm definitely coming home for Thanksgiving break… Well, you aren't here to cuddle, now are you?" A moment later, she looked up at Jack with a grin. "I suppose he wouldn't mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay, Jamie? Yup, love you too."

Jacqueline hung up the phone, so Jack stepped towards her, frightened slightly by the look on her face.

"What exactly do I have to do?" he asked.

With another giggle, she replied, "Jamie said he wanted to cuddle, so I'd know how much he misses me."

Jack groaned. "Remind me to smack him for being so cheesy."

"Yeah, well, he's gotten you involved."

"How?" His eyes widened as Jacqueline took a step closer.

She grinned, looking far too much like a cat goading a mouse. "You're supposed to be my cuddle buddy instead."

"You two are insane," Jack said flatly.

"Am not," she snapped.

It seemed to Jack that she enjoyed his anxiety as she put a hand on each of his shoulders.

"Relax. We're not going to do anything weird or perverted."

"Cuddle buddy," he reminded her.

"I know," Jacqueline replied as she moved toward the bed, steering him with as well. "We're going to do just that: cuddle."

Despite his assurance against any cuddling, Jack soon found himself lying on the thin dorm bed spooning Jacqueline. He felt like a creep and had to remind himself that this wasn't wrong. After all, they both had their clothes on and Jamie knew about it. From the sound of the phone conversation, it had been Jamie's idea.

But Jamie didn't know how Jack felt about his girlfriend.

Jamie didn't realize that Jack thought she was every bit as beautiful as Jamie did, maybe even more so since Jamie had considered letting her go. The winter spirit knew that if he'd been given a girl like her, he would never give her up.

Still, she wasn't his. She never would be his. Even if Jamie had not been around, Jack would not have had a chance.

Knowing that much, he felt content to wrap his arm a little tighter around her torso. They had a million blankets piled over them so Jacqueline wouldn't get frostbite, so Jack allowed himself to snuggle in a bit closer.

He would never get this chance again.

…

Arms wrapped around his neck, giving him a face full of Jacqueline's veil.

"Thank you," she said and squeezed him even tighter.

After a moment, Jack reciprocated the hug. He closed his eyes and pretended for just a few seconds that this hug meant something more than it did.

"We've known each other for what? Five years?" Jacqueline asked as she pulled away.

As he nodded, Jack noted that she kept her arms around his neck.

"In that time you've always been there when I needed you, Jack. I've always been able to count on you to be the constant in my life." She laughed, the same bell sound that had tortured Jack for five years. "Why, you haven't even changed."

Turning serious, she added, "If Jamie's my rock, then you will always be my ice cube."

"Ice melts," he pointed out.

Jacqueline shook her head. "Not with you it doesn't."

"Well," Jack replied. "I suppose I'll have to prove you wrong."

"What are you—?"

She couldn't finish because Jack pressed his lips to hers, tightened his grip on her waist.

This was wrong. Jamie's girl. Jamie's fiancé. Jamie's future wife decked out in her bridal gear. Any way Jack sliced it in his head, she belonged to Jamie, and he was a terrible friend.

But the hands around his neck didn't let go.

Jacqueline slid her tongue against his lips, and Jack opened them in surprise. He had never kissed anyone before. There'd never been anyone in his life that he loved, not in this sense. Still, Jacqueline seemed like a great teacher, so Jack followed her every move with a similar one of his own.

She had just grazed her teeth over his bottom lip when the door opened.

Dropping her arms guiltily, Jacqueline opened her mouth to explain, but the bridesmaid who came in hadn't noticed anything and couldn't see Jack.

"You look so pretty!" she shrieked, looking Jacqueline up and down. "God, I wish I had your body."

"Mallory, you look great," Jacqueline replied. "How long until the wedding starts?"

Jack's heart sunk, knowing that his kiss hadn't done anything to persuade her. She would still walk down the aisle to Jamie and give her heart away to him. As she should, he reminded himself.

"You've got maybe five minutes 'til you need to be at the back of the aisle."

The bride nodded. "Thanks, Mal. I'll be out in just a minute. I need to finish up a few things first."

With a nod, the bridesmaid left, closing the door behind her.

Jacqueline moved delicately over to her dressing table to pick up her bouquet. After fidgeting with it under the guise of rearranging the flowers, she looked up, meeting Jack's eyes in the mirror again.

"I'm sorry," he said automatically.

"Don't be." She turned back around to face him, smiling forlornly. "We both needed to get that out of our system."

"Both," he repeated.

"Exactly," Jacqueline said. She leaned against the table with a heavy sigh. "Jack, I've always liked you, but we both know why it can't happen. I age."

"And I don't," he finished, feeling hollow inside.

She pulled him in for another tight hug, and Jack made the most of it as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm the sorry one," she whispered. "Jack, I love you."

He knew in that moment it was his turn to be the adult. Jamie and Jacqueline might have been older than him physically, but he had walked the earth for over three hundred years. He could be grown up when he wanted.

"I love you too," he replied, "but not as much as Jamie does." Jack did not actually know whether Jamie loved her more, but Jacqueline had to believe it.

At the mention of Jamie, Jacqueline bit her lip, even though she had been trying to come up with reasons on Jamie's behalf. She moved away from him, easing back into their usually interaction.

"Are you still going to walk me down the aisle?" she asked in a friendlier manner.

It had been Jamie's idea. Since both of Jacqueline's parents had died in a car crash the year before she met Jamie, she would have done it alone; Jack would allow a little trickery for the guests that did believe. He'd even changed back into his old cape for the occasion.

"Of course," he said brightly, taking her by the arm.

They had already figured out how to link arms in a way that would look normal for nonbelievers, and Sophie – the only bridesmaid who did believe – had been filled in on the plan.

Jack could have listened to half a dozen girls spaz over Jacqueline's dress. Instead, he made faces at Sophie, causing her to giggle at an unknown source as far as the other girls were concerned. Without causing notice, Jacqueline nudged him in the ribs to tell him to stop. For once, he actually did.

When the music finally started, Jack moved in step with Jacqueline all the way up the aisle. Jamie only looked away from his bride once to meet Jack's eyes. They shared a smile. Jack, of course, felt like a heel for kissing her.

He let go of her arm to move over to Sophie's side.

During the ceremony, Jack stayed focused on the couple, only occasionally whispering to Sophie, who was now the same height as Jack. She was more mature than him and didn't answer, only smiling at his commentary.

He stayed where he was when the priest asked for objections. They were happy together, and Jack could count on Jamie to love her as faithfully as Jack would have, had he been able to.

"You may kiss the bride."

As the now joined couple kissed, Jack backed away from the altar. Surely they would understand if he didn't stay for the reception.

He could feel a storm brewing in the Yukon.


End file.
